No Secrets and Confessions
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Ben and Mal are now married; so now surely they should finally have their happily ever after... fingers crossed. A short story following 'Secrets and Confessions' - an another idea that I couldn't resist! I hope you enjoy this story as what I have planned will be very fun for you to read and for me to write. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! I had this idea towards the end of writing 'Secrets and Confessions' however I wanted to concentrate on one of my main stories before I continued this little story. I hope you enjoy it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben?" I said as I was at in bed breastfeeding Edward. We had just come home yesterday from hospital and everything still seemed like a blur; perfect but a blur.

"Yes honey" Ben said as he appeared from the bathroom with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him; I had definitely made the right decision to stay - there was no way I could have gone through childbirth without Ben by my side.

"I need to talk to you about something" I advised.

"Oh" he said as his face dropped into concern as he walked towards our bed.

"There's no reason to worry" I said with a smile as he sat on the bed next to me and Edward.

"I just had an idea that's all" I stated as I looked down at Edward and smiled at him.

"Ok" I heard Ben say.

"What's your idea?" he asked.

"I would never change a thing-" I started.

"I love you, Edward and our wedding was prefect" I finished.

"Yeah" Ben said happily as he wrapped his arm around me and quickly pressed a kiss to the top of Edward's head. I watched as Edward's eyes lazily rolled as he continued to feed from me and I tightened my arms slightly on him for a few seconds as I snuggled into his purple locks.

"But I want to do it right" I said as I looked up at Ben.

"We did do it right" Ben countered as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I know that but with me being pregnant I feel as if we missed out slightly" I noted.

"How?" Ben questioned.

"Well we didn't really have a stag or hen party did we?" I stated as I looked at Ben.

"You wouldn't leave my side" I added with a small smile. This was true I feel as if we didn't do things properly; me and Ben had a joint get together mid-afternoon - due to me being heavily pregnant I didn't really have the energy to do anything else. I told Ben that he could have had a stag party but Ben wasn't having any of it; he stayed by my side throughout. He didn't want to leave me the night before we got married either but we told him that he had to go and stay in the left wing with his parents and I shared a bed with Evie. This seemed to console Ben slightly as I wasn't going to be on my own but that still didn't stop him from popping in - numerous times.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed as he tightened his arm around me. I felt Edward move his mouth from me and I quickly glanced down and noticed that he was sleepily looking up at me. So I quickly sat him up slightly on my knee and I carefully placed my hand under his chin as I bent him forward a little bit and started to rub his back. I did this for a few seconds before I heard a little burping noise before I pulled Edward back into my arms.

"So what are you saying Mal?" Ben asked which made me look back at him.

"Why don't renew our vows?" I asked happily.

"When?" Ben questioned.

"In six week's time?" I suggested.

"Why then?" Ben asked.

"Plenty of time to arrange things, I'll be all sorted by then and we can actually have a proper wedding night" I stated with a smug grin.

"I see" Ben noted.

"So really-" Ben started as a smirk spread across his face.

"My wife just wants to get kinky" he flirted as he started to stroke the top of my right arm.

"Maybe a little bit" I admitted.

"But don't you think it would be nice?" I wondered.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"It would be" he added.

"Yeah" I said as I rested my head against Ben's shoulder and I felt Ben snuggle into my hair.

"I'm going to have a different best man this time though" Ben muttered.

"Oh" I said as I pulled away and looked at him. _Who else would he want to be his best man or men apart from Chad and Aziz?_

"Who?" I questioned.

"Edward" he said proudly as he started to stroke Edward's head with his left hand.

"Perfect" I said smiling down at him.

"So I'll tell you now Edward no strippers at your daddy's stag do" I teased. I watched as Edward yawned and snuggled into my chest.

"As if!" Ben exclaimed.

"Well I heard what Chad said" I said sternly as I pursed my lips together. Of course I knew that strippers were a part of stag and hen parties but it didn't mean that I had to like the fact. I didn't like the thought so someone grinding down and dancing on Ben as they took their clothes off; I knew that it was possessive of me but only I wanted to do that. Thankfully Ben told Chad that he didn't want a stripper and he made sure that he wasn't put in any situations where a stripper could appear. Even though Chad tried and failed and I even heard him say it was Ben's last chance of freedom and he had to take it.

"Well Chad's-" Ben started.

"Chad" he finished.

"I don't want to see anyone like that; if a stripper appears I would leave" Ben said as he started to drag his fingers through my hair.

"I just want to see you like that" he said before he pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"Good" I stated.

"Same you too" Ben advised as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"No strippers" he mock warned me.

"You best tell my maid of honour" I teased.

"You know I have no need for that" I said shaking my head.

"I already have my man" I said as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"Back to wedding planning then?" he teased.

"Yep" I confirmed as I looked back down at Edward. I heard Ben chuckle and he pressed another kiss to the top of my head and we all started to snuggle into each other sharing yet another precious family moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for your on-going commitment on this story. I am trying to get it to you quicker but I am juggling multiple stories and life commitments which is preventing me from getting them to you as quick as I would like.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since my conversation with Ben to renew our vows and we decided that we would make the announcement at the next family meal. The meal was lovely and it was great to spend time with everyone; it felt as if our lives might finally return to normal. Well as normal as it was ever going to be - drama would always follow me, Ben and Edward around. Even though I was enjoying seeing our friends and family my mind was continually on Edward as I was also concentrating my hyper sense hearing on him. We were in the middle of a conversation with Evie and Belle about what my college plans were going to be in September but I heard Edward stir and grunt which made me freeze.

"Hang on" I quickly said before quickly teleporting out of the room.

"What?" I heard Jay ask as I walked towards Edward's cot. My fear quickly disappeared when I saw that Edward was lying awake; however when he noticed that I was there he started to thrash his arms and legs quickly about.

"You scared me then" I cooed as I reached into Edward's cot and picked him up.

"Any reason to get a cuddle" I chuckled as I brought him to my chest. Edward looked up at me before he snuggled into my chest; I pressed a kissed onto his head as I heard Ben's voice.

"She's gone to see Edward" he advised everyone.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked.

"We don't really need a baby monitor as Mal has hyper sense hearing; every time she hears a noise she goes to check on him" Ben chuckled which made me roll my eyes. I started to rock Edward lightly in my arms before I heard Belle's voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that" she stated bluntly.

"I know" Ben replied.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing" Ben said defending himself.

"I think it is very cute" he said lovingly and I knew that he would be smiling.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she brings Edward back here with her" I heard him joke.

"It would appear that daddy wants to see us both" I laughed before I quickly teleported back to them.

"Ben it's rude to talk about me like that" I warned Ben as I dropped back into my seat.

"I said nothing out of turn honey" Ben said quickly defending himself as he leaned towards me and glanced down at Edward.

"I know" I muttered.

"I suppose" I said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"Now you are back we can do you know what" Ben muttered.

"You know what?" Belle asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Go on" I prompted as I nodded at Ben.

"Me and Mal would like to make an announcement" Ben declared.

"Ok" Adam said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Well marrying Mal was the best thing to ever happen to me" Ben said happily as he placed his right hand on my left shoulder.

"Yes things didn't exactly go to plan but I wouldn't change a thing" he added.

"I'm happily married with a perfect prince" he finished as he dropped his hand from my shoulder and stroked the top of Edward's head.

"Ben dear-" Belle started.

"We know all of this" Belle added.

"What are you trying to tell us?" Evie asked eagerly. I quickly looked up at Evie and smiled at her; I then heard Edward gurgle in my arms which made me look back down at him. I still couldn't believe that Edward was mine; he was perfect. I loved running my fingers through his purple locks and I couldn't help but smile when he snuggled into my chest and yawned up at me. I hadn't been a mother for very long but I already knew one thing for certain; I was completely in love with my son. I would always love and protect him and I couldn't understand how I went through what I went through with my mother. I couldn't understand that my mother couldn't have the same bond with me as I had with Edward. Surely she felt some bond, after all I did grow in her stomach; she would have felt me move just like I did with Edward. But this was by the by now and I was adamant that Edward was never going to go through anything that I had gone through - ever!

"Me and Mal wouldn't change a thing however we feel as if we missed out slightly. So we are going to renew our wedding vows in six weeks time" Ben announced happily as he looked at me lovingly.

"Why?" Evie asked as she pulled one brow up.

"So we can do things properly" I answered as I looked up at her as I felt Edward wrap his fingers around my right index finger.

"I feel as if because I was pregnant things were rushed and we missed certain parts of getting married" I advised.

"Like a hen party" Evie said smugly.

"Maybe" I answered with a smirk.

"So really you want to renew your vows so you can get drunk?" Jay asked slowly.

"No Jay" I advised.

"Well maybe a little" I chuckled.

"However this time there are going to be a few changes" I said as I looked back down at my perfect prince.

"Like?" Jay asked.

"We only want it to be a small family affair" Ben answered for me.

"Ok" Adam replied.

"Anything else?" Belle asked.

"Ben has a new best man" I advised.

"Who?" Belle asked as she pulled one brow up in confusion. I quickly threw Ben a look before I readjusted myself so she could get a better look at the bundle in my arms.

"I see" Belle said happily.

"That's going to make a stag party hard" Carlos noted.

"How?" I asked.

"Well Edward can't plan it can he?" Carlos asked as I pulled Edward back to my chest.

"Well Ben's groomsmen can" I said as I prodded Edward's noise and he looked up at me.

"Ben knows my rules" I muttered with a smirk.

"And Mal knows mine" Ben muttered which made me look up at him.

"What rules?" Evie asked.

"You best tell her" I stated.

"She might listen to you" I added which made Evie start to throw confused looks at me and Ben.

"Maybe" I added.

"You know who Mal is going to ask to be her maid of honour" Ben stated as he looked at Evie.

"Yes" Evie said proudly.

"So I'm going to warn you now" he warned as he started to wag his finger in Evie's direction.

"Yes?" Evie asked nervously.

"No strippers" Ben finished.

"I can't really promise that" Evie stated dismissively.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"I really don't want one" I advised as I winced.

"I have Ben" I stated nervously as I knew how this was going to sound to everyone but out the corner of my eye I saw that Ben was very happy with my answer.

"Too much info" Jay muttered.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically.

"Just promise him E" I begged as I started to rock Edward.

"You know he'll panic otherwise" I added.

"Ok" Evie replied.

"I promise" she said.

"But you've just killed the fun" she whined as she pouted at Ben.

"It's ok E" I said.

"Me and Ben have an arrangement" I chuckled.

"He's not allowed one either" I said shaking my head as I felt Edward snuggle into my chest again.

"I see" she noted.

"Nope" Ben said happily.

"I don't want one" he advised as he stood up and crouched down next to me so he could look at me and Edward better.

"So when did you say you wanted to do this?" Adam asked.

"In six weeks time" Ben advised as he tore his eyes away from us.

"Ok" Adam said nodding.

"That seems doable" he said with a smile.

"Yeah" Belle agreed.

"I don't see any problems with that" she added.

"So it looks like me, you and Evie need to start planning again" Belle said happily.

"Yes Belle" I said as I looked up at her.

"I believe we do" I added and we went on to enjoy the rest of our family meal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you. I was trying to finish one of my main stories; I know you probably don't care but I have currently got myself stuck in a mess where I have too many stories started and I am trying to get them all finished. So fingers crossed the chapters shouldn't be much longer. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"So?" I heard as I looked up from Edward. It was now the day after we had revealed to everyone that we wanted to renew our vows and I was now sitting in my room with a very excited Belle and Evie.

"So" I chuckled as I rocked Edward slightly.

"What are you looking for this time?" Evie said as she pulled her a notebook and pen out from her bag. I then watched as she found a blank page so she could take some notes.

"Just something intimate" I advised.

"I know you probably think that this is a stupid idea" I said as I pursed my lips together. I knew that some people were going to think this; but me and Ben didn't care. We were doing what we thought was best for me, Ben and Edward and that was all that mattered.

"No" Belle said with a smile.

"No it's not" Evie agreed.

"I can't wait to walk down that aisle towards Ben and Edward" I said happily as I started to imagine it. I had even started to dream about it; actually when I thought about it this was the reason why I had mentioned it to Ben. I kept having a very surreal dream of walking down a small makeshift aisle with Evie by my side. When I looked at the altar I saw both of my boys waiting for me; and it was perfect. It seemed so perfect that I wanted to actually live it out; thankfully for me so did Ben.

"They'll both look so cute" I mused.

"Yeah" Evie said which snapped me out of my daydream.

"Do you want to have Edward in a little royal suit, just like Ben's?" Evie asked.

"Yeah please!" I exclaimed as I looked down and started to imagine Edward wearing it and I couldn't help but grin down at him. However this made another thought come to the forefront of my mind. As I looked down in to Edward's little face the realisation of that Edward was basically going to look exactly like Ben when he gets older apart from the bright purple hair. Probably a stupid thought I know; of course I knew this but thinking like this had made it seem more real. I was over the moon that I was able to give Ben the children that he needed and put more little Ben's out into the world.

"Oh" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing" I advised as I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at Belle.

"Just thinking about when he's older-" I started as I nodded to Edward.

"He's going to be a little version of Ben" I finished with a wide smile.

"I hope so" I heard a voice say.

"He's my son" they finished happily. I looked away from Belle and we all watched as Ben walked into the room with a large smile on his face.

"Ben!" Evie snapped.

"Get out!" I added.

"Why?" He asked as he stood still and started to look hurt.

"We are planning our second wedding" I stated.

"And I can't be involved?" He said sadly.

"Yes you can" Belle told him.

"But not for this bit" she added.

"Right" Ben noted as he nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"We are planning Mal's wedding dress" Evie answered for me.

"Oh" Ben noted.

"Right" he repeated as he pursed his lips together.

"Erm-" he said nervously and I knew he would be thinking about what to say and do next; so I decided to help him.

"Let's plan the rest first then do that" I stated.

"Just so Ben can be involved a little bit" I chuckled which made him calm down.

"Come sit down Benny" I said and I patted the couch next to me. Ben quickly smiled at me and he quickly and enthusiastically dropped into the seat next to me.

"Where are the others?" I asked as Ben slid closer to me and he wrapped his left arm around me and Edward.

"Planning my stag party" he said as he reached into the bundle in my arms and he stroked Edward's left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Apparently it is going to be a surprise and I have some free time right now" he added.

"So you came looking for me?" I chuckled.

"Always" he said with a smile.

"I'm going to start thinking people don't like me if people keep sending me away" he said as he pretended to feel hurt.

"Ben" I laughed as I shook my head. I watched as Ben stared back into my arms and he smiled down at our son.

"Want a grab?" I asked him.

"Please" he said happily and I slowly and carefully handed Edward over.

"My beautiful boy" Ben cooed as he stared at Edward. I smiled at them and I vaguely heard someone say something but I didn't know what as I was too distracted looking at both of my beautiful boys.

"Auradon to Mal" I heard Evie say which broke me from my train of thought.

"What?" I asked startled which made Belle, Ben and Evie chuckle.

"We were talking about Edward's suit" she prompted.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"He'll look very cute" I interjected.

"Very cute" Belle said happily as she looked at Ben and Edward.

"Yeah you'll both be wearing the same" I said to Ben which made him look up at me.

"Hmm" Ben said.

"Good choice" he answered happily.

"Moving on-" Belle said changing the subject.

"Where are you going to want to do this?" She asked me and Ben. I opened my mouth to advise that I didn't really know where but then Ben spoke which stopped me.

"I actually had an idea" he admitted.

"Right?" I said slowly hoping that this would prompt him.

"The Enchanted Lake" he said looking at me.

"We only want a few people there" he advised.

"You expect me to climb around a forest in my wedding dress?" I asked incredulously.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"We would climb" he stated.

"You would teleport" he finished.

"You've thought a lot about this" I chuckled.

"Yep" he advised with my favourite cute smile.

"Well it is private and intimate" I agreed.

"Yeah" Belle agreed.

"We will be revealing it to the world though" I said to Ben. As long as our relationship has gone on for the only people who had been to the Enchanted Lake was me, Ben and his parents. _Ben didn't even take Audrey!_ So if we decided to renew our vows there it was going to be a very big deal for the pair of us.

"I know" Ben answered.

"But only to the people who care" he finished sincerely.

"Yeah" I agreed and I couldn't help a large grin spreading across my face.

"And the reception?" Evie asked nervously.

"Hmmm" I said.

"We could have it all there" I advised.

"What about your first dance?" Evie questioned.

"You can't manoeuvre through the trees in a wedding dress" she stated which made me purse my lips together. She was right; there was enough room to get married there but I don't know whether there was enough room on the pillars to have a reception there as well. I started to rack my brain for a solution but yet again Ben seemed to have the answer.

"There's a clearing not so far away" he reminded me.

"Oh that clearing" I replied.

"Yeah" he said and we both started to smirk at each other. In this clearing me and Ben shared quite a lot of fond memories; we had some dates and some meaningful conversations there. However the reason why we were smirking was because we had also been intimate there a number of times. But this fact wasn't going to be made known; especially to Belle.

"Why are you both smirking like that?" Belle asked.

"You REALLY don't want to know" I said as I grinned at Ben, who winked at me.

"Oh" Belle said as her eyes widened.

"I see" she noted.

"Ben" Evie said politely.

"Yes" he answered.

"Please don't take offence to this?" Evie said nervously. I had to resist the urge to laugh as I knew what was coming; Evie was about to tell Ben that he had to leave.

"Right" Ben replied slowly.

"But can you leave?" She asked.

"We need to discuss wedding dresses" Evie informed him.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed as he pulled a funny face to fake being hurt.

"Fine!" He said sarcastically as he winked at Evie to let her know that he was only joking with her.

"But I'm taking Edward" he advised me as he stuck his tongue at me as he slowly stood up.

"At least he can't run away" he laughed.

"Yet!" I teased as he turned and walked away to leave the room.

"Hey!" Ben said as he turned around and looked at me.

"That's not very nice" he said sarcastically.

"Who said I was?" I teased as I winked at him.

"True" he agreed.

"Ben!" I snapped which made him laugh.

"I'll get you back later" I warned him.

"Whatever!" Ben said sarcastically as he turned to leave the room so me, Evie and Belle could plan my perfect wedding dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story so far. I am trying to get these chapters to you as quick as I can; in all honesty I am putting my main story off to finish these short stories. Fingers crossed I can get something over to you. Now long for D2 now - we are starting to get rumours that it could be shown at the end of June which is very exciting! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

A couple of weeks had went by and things were starting to fall into place; Evie knew everything that I wanted for my wedding dress and I couldn't wait to see it. However Evie was keeping everything under raps as she didn't want me to see anything until she had completed the dress. I let her get on with it; I was actually looking forward to the surprise and I didn't really want to get in between Evie and one of her projects as I knew how scary she could be.

The invitations for our renewal had been sent out and everyone had replied saying that they were going to attend. The guest list was currently (Belle, Adam, the Fairy Godmother (as she was marrying us again), Lumiere, Chip, Mrs Potts, Cogsworth, family sercurity staff, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos, Jane, Freddie, Ally, Jordan, Nathan, Aziz, Chad and Audrey). I know that inviting no one else was going to open me and Ben to scrutiny but this was something that me and Ben wanted to do and we didn't need the whole kingdom there. So with this thought in mind; the same day that Audrey had received and sent back her reply I heard a very disgruntled voice stomp their way down the corridor toward's Bern's office.

"I wonder who this could be" I chuckled as I held Edward on the couch in Ben's office as Ben was at his desk doing paperwork.

"How they intend to hide this from us!" The voice snapped.

"How dare they!" She added.

"She's not very happy" I advised Ben.

"I wonder why" he sighed as he placed his pen down.

"I fail to see why this should be such a big deal" he added.

"I know" I agreed.

"Maybe we should just-" I started but stopped when Queen Leah came charging into Ben's office looking very disgruntled.

"Queen Leah" Ben said politely.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"I hear that you are hiding something from the council" she accused ignoring his question. Me and Ben threw each other a look before Ben answered.

"Are we?" He asked.

"I wasn't aware we were" he added.

"Don't play smart with me!" Queen Leah snapped.

"Do not have a tone with me Queen Leah!" Ben warned her.

"You might be an elder Queen; but I am still the King of this kingdom" he reminded her.

"How can we help you?" He asked again politely.

"I hear that you are to renew your vows" she replied.

"That is correct" Ben confirmed.

"Can I ask why the council haven't been informed?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and looked down at Edward, who was asleep in my arms, I hated the fact that some of the elder Kings and Queens tried to tell me and Ben what to do. I know that they are there to give advice but sometimes it felt as if we were being dictated to.

"Because it's going to be a very small family affair" Ben responded.

"The whole kingdom and council isn't invited" he added.

"I don't even know how you found out" he said. I know how she found out - _Audrey will have said something!_

"It's quite a well kept secret" he finished.

"So it was both of your intentions to hide this from us?" Queen Leah asked incredulously.

"Queen Leah-" I started as I tried to defend me and Ben and our decision.

"I am here to speak to his majesty!" Queen Leah snapped.

"Not you!" She snapped further. I looked down and pursed my lips; I wanted to try and defuse the situation but apparently I had made things worse.

"QUEEN LEAH!" Ben roared.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MAL LIKE THAT!" He shouted further.

"SHE IS YOUR QUEEN!" He finished. I looked up and noticed that Ben was now grimacing at Queen Leah and she looked completely taken back.

"Ben" I stated.

"Calm down" I advised. However Ben didn't look over to me instead he continued to glare at Queen Leah; I sighed. Ben hated the fact that some of the council members still chose to be difficult with me - especially Queen Leah.

"The reason why the council hasn't been informed is because we are renewing our vows with close family and friends only" Ben said coolly.

"I fail to see why this should be made such a big deal for!" he snapped.

"Very well" Queen Leah answered as she looked down to the ground.

"It seems as if you have made your choice" she added as she looked back up at him. I could now see that she regretted her actions but Ben wasn't going to let her get away with it. I started to feel proud of Ben as he had finally stood up to Queen Leah; so fingers crossed she would start to back down on other things.

"We have" Ben confirmed.

"Oh-" he started

"Queen Leah-" Ben stated.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Don't you want to say something to Mal?" Ben pushed.

"Ben" I said.

"Well?" he asked ignoring me again.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Queen Leah admitted.

"Yes you do!" Ben urged.

"Ben" I repeated. I watched as Queen Leah and Ben stared at each other for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry Mal" she apologised.

"Your majesty" Ben amended.

"Your majesty" Queen Leah repeated. I knew deep down that she would hate this; but surely she had to see that she had to respect me - I gave her every ounce of respect for Lucifer's sake!

"Thank you Queen Leah" I answered with a small smile.

"I appreciate that" I added.

"I know you didn't mean anything out of malice" I finished.

"Thank you" Queen Leah said as she smiled however I could tell that she was really forcing it as the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I guess I will be off" she said and she quickly turned and left the room.

"What got into you then?" I asked Ben incredulously as I stood up and started to walk towards him.

"I didn't like her speaking to you like that" he stated bluntly.

"She needs to learn" he added as I walked around his desk.

"You are her Queen" he continued as I leant on to the desk and looked down at him.

"She will treat you with respect" he finished as he looked up at me.

"Ben-" I started.

"No Mal" Ben said cutting me off. I knew that Ben was right; Queen Leah should respect that I am the Queen of Auradon - I just didn't want to make things worse.

"Ok Ben" I replied.

"I love you, you grouchy beast" I teased as Ben wrapped his arm around my stomach.

"I love you too, you beautiful dragon" he said happily as we both started to stare into each other's eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooooooh Queen Leah finally got put in her place - about time to! I hope you enjoy this next chapter; I know it is only a little one but there you go! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Mal!" I heard Evie say as I was in my room breastfeeding Edward, a few days after mine and Ben's confrontation with Queen Leah.

"In here" I called and I watched as both Belle and Evie walked into my room. They both looked very happy and excited and I didn't know what was about to happen.

"You both look happy with yourself" I noted.

"Yes!" Both Evie and Belle said happily as they quickly looked at each other before they looked back at me.

"Any particular reason?" I asked slowly.

"YES!" Belle exclaimed.

"EEEKKK!" Evie shrieked.

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" I asked incredulously as I watched as they both sat on the couch opposite to me and Edward.

"Your wedding dress" Evie started.

"Yes?" I replied nervously as I started to panic incase there was something wrong.

"It's finished, it's in my sewing room right now" Evie admitted before she put her hands over her mouth to contain a squeal as she started to fidget excitedly on the couch.

"What?" I asked slowly. In all honesty I didn't expect Evie to have it finished for another week at least but as the realisation started to kick in I started to get really excited.

"Yeah" Evie said.

"I need you to try it on" she advised.

"So I can start making adjustments" she added.

"Ok" I said excitedly.

"Erm" I said and I looked down to Edward was still happily feeding from me.

"Can it wait until I've finished feeding Edward?" I asked as I looked up at Belle and Evie.

"If I don't finish he'll be cranky" I chuckled.

"He's just like his father for his food" I added as I started to run my fingers through Edward's purple locks.

"Yeah" Evie said as she smiled at me.

"You want to see mammy's wedding dress?" I cooed. I watched as Edward's eyes rolled and he grunted at me.

"Yes?" I cooed.

"Edward seems to like that idea" I chuckled as I looked up at Belle and Evie.

"Mal" I heard Evie say as I started to look back at my beautiful prince.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at Evie.

"I have also finished his suit" she admitted.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"So Eddie is getting dressed up as well?" I laughed.

"Well after a nap anyway" I amended as I watched as Edward's eyes lazily rolled as he started to fall asleep.

"I just hope Ben doesn't see" I said nervously as I looked up and pursed my lips together.

"He won't" Belle advised.

"How? I questioned.

"He's in a meeting with the sidekicks" she reminded me.

"He won't be leaving for a few hours" she added.

"I see" I noted.

"Well just give me a few minutes" I advised.

"He should be nearly done" I said nodding in Edward's direction.

"And then I will wind him" I advised.

"I can't wait to see it" I said excitedly. I had told Evie exactly what I wanted; and yes I loved my first wedding dress but if I wasn't pregnant with Edward at the time the dress that I was about to see would have been the dress I got married in.

"Me neither" Belle said.

"I thought you had seen it?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I have" she confirmed.

"But I can't wait to see you in it" she added as she grinned at me.

* * *

After I had sorted Edward out we went to Evie's sewing room in Auradon Castle; I smiled as I noticed that all the curtains were closed and Evie locked the door behind us so no one else could see my wedding dress. I then looked around the room and my eyes landed on the mannequin dummy in the middle of the room and my eyes widened. _It was perfect! Evie had definitely out down herself on this one!_

I stepped closer to my dress so I could have a closer look and I started to encircle it. It was a white floor length strapless dress, with a sparkling lace bodice that was covered in purple and green gemstones. However when you looked closer you could see that they were spiralling their way to the bottom of the dress. It had a low v- neck and a large underskirt that made the dress fluff out. There wasn't a single word said as I looked at it closer and I smiled as my eyes noticed that Evie had managed to put my double dragon mark on my wedding dress just as I wanted. On one side of the corset there were the rhinestones however on the other side Evie had stitched a double dragon mark in light purple stitching so it was very subtle.

"Well?" Evie said as I looked back at her.

"I don't know what to say" I admitted.

"Apart from-" I started which made her face drop into panic.

"You don't get enough credit for the work you do" I said with a small smile.

"You like it?" She asked nervously.

"No" I said as I watched her face drop.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Mal!" She whined.

"Don't do that to me?" She whined further.

"I would say I'm sorry" I teased.

"Oh behave you" she said as she hugged me from behind as I was still holding Edward. It seemed as things were all falling into place - thankfully!

* * *

 **P.S. Hey guys, this is how I would imagine Mal's wedding dress, do you like it? Or did you imagine anything different?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, if I am being completely honest with you I didn't know whether I wanted to include this chapter in this story. So if you are reading this then I must have liked it enough to keep it in. Yes it is short; but I only intended for it to be a snapshot. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"This is nice isn't it?" Ben said as I looked around the Enchanted Lake. It was now the week before we were to renew our wedding vows and me and Ben had decided to go and have a family picnic with Edward. Everyone was very excited for next week and I couldn't wait to see Ben's face when he finally saw me in my wedding dress. He has been very inquisitive and he would pretend that he was hurt when I remained tight lipped about any details.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I looked back at him. I couldn't help but smile at him; I loved Ben so much and because of him I had this amazing life. Nothing or no one was ever going to take this away from me.

"Edward seems to like it as well" I said as I looked down at him lying on the picnic blanket and I noticed that he was staring up at the sky watching the clouds go past.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"Is something wrong Mal?" Ben asked breaking me out of my train of thought.

"No" I said looking back up at him.

"I'm just thinking that this time next week we will be getting married here" I admitted with a large grin. I watched as Ben grinned back at me before he answered me.

"I know" he said.

"You in your beautiful wedding dress" he teased.

"And both of my boys in their Royal suits" I teased back as I started to picture it again.

"I'm glad you suggested to do this Mal" Ben said lovingly that stopped me daydreaming.

"Well-" I started. I hadn't really told Ben that the reason why I had asked to do this was because I dreamt about it first. I don't know why I hadn't mentioned it before now - I guess it never came up.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"There's another reason why I want to do this" I admitted.

"Really?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up.

"You never said-" he started.

"I just thought it was just so we can get drunk and get kinky" he chuckled which made me grin at him.

"Ben!" I mock snapped at him.

"There a couple of the reasons however there was a reason why it was brought up in the first place" I explained.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Spill" he prompted.

"You are going to laugh" I replied.

"Maybe" he answered.

"I'll not tell you" I teased.

"Ok" he said as he pulled a funny face at me.

"I'll try not to" he promised.

"Thank you" I replied.

"You know sometimes me and you have really vivid dreams?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"You dreamt about renewing your vows with me?" Ben wondered out loud.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I keep dreaming about walking down an aisle to you and Edward" I admitted as I let my mind start to relieve it again.

"Well I always said I wanted to make your dreams come true" Ben chuckled.

"How cheesy are you?" I teased as I reached over and swept some hair behind his left ear.

"Very" Ben said as a smug grin spread across his face.

"But you like it" he interjected.

"I would even go as far to say that me being cheesy turns my wife on" he flirted as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Maybe" I laughed. I felt a knot in my stomach and the need for Ben start to build up and I hastily pushed it to one side as I couldn't act upon it yet. When I gave birth to Edward I had to have a lot of stitches so being intimate with Ben had to be put on hold. We both accepted this but me and Ben really missed being intimate and it was really started to show.

"But we can't do anything yet" I reminded him as I watched his eyes darken.

"I know" Ben sighed. Ben was really patient with me; we probably could have sex now but I was worried about my stitches. I was also told after having a baby you could easily fall pregnant again; yes I loved Edward dearly but I wasn't ready for another baby just yet.

"I'm sorry" I said sadly as I pursed my lips and looked down to the ground.

"It's fine" Ben said happily.

"I know that we can't" he added. Of course he knew that we couldn't; however it wouldn't stop certain activities when we got back home.

"Well we can, if we are really careful. I'm just worried about my stitches or the fact that another little Edward could happen and I don't know about you but I am not ready for that" I reminded him.

"No" Ben agreed.

"Edward needs to be a little bit older" he added as he looked down at our perfect prince.

"A lot older" I interjected.

"Maybe when Edward is two or three?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Ben said with a smile.

"Now come here wife" Ben added and he tightened his arms around me.

"I am here" I replied.

"Closer" Ben answered as he tried to pull me to him.

"What for?" I asked suggestively.

"A little make out?" He asked hopefully.

"Come here Daddy Beastie" I said as I quickly wrapped my arms around Ben's neck and pressed my hungry lips against his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me on this one. I know that it has been a bit stop and start; and I have used this excuse countless times in the past but I can't resist a good story. However due to being susceptible and inquisitive to new stories I found myself stuck in a rut where I have too many stories and not enough time. But I am trying to get better - I promise! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Well isn't this nice?" I said as me, Evie, Belle, Freddie, Ally, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan and Audrey all got ourselves settled into the hot tub at Auradon Spa. This was part one of my hen party apparently, tonight we were going on a night out and I was really excited. We already had massages and facials and I didn't know what was about to happen next but knowing Evie it was going to be amazing.

Unfortunately Belle wasn't coming with us tonight as she volunteered to look after Edward but me and Evie wanted her involved in my hen party somehow. In one way I was glad that she was here; it meant that no one could ask inappropriate questions about me and Ben in front of her - but I knew this would happen later on.

"Isn't it just" Belle replied as she started to take a sip of her champagne.

"Thanks again for looking after Edward tonight" I said for the countless time this morning. If I was being honest with myself I was nervous to leave him; yes I knew he was safe with Belle but this was the first time I had left him and part of me didn't want to.

"You're welcome" Belle repeated.

"He will be fine" she reassured me again.

"If you are concerned you can ring me at any time" she added.

"Knowing Mal she probably will" Freddie teased.

"Hey!" I said as I mocked feeling hurt.

"It's not my fault that I am nervous leaving him; this will be the first time" I said pouting.

"I know I was joking" Freddie chuckled.

"I know you are" I sighed.

"If someone told me three years ago that I would be at your hen party with you after you gave birth to a royal prince I would think that they are crazy" she joked.

"If someone said that to me three years ago I probably would strange them" I teased. I then heard gasps of shock around the room and I pursed my lips together; sometimes I forgot comments like that had no place in Auradon; even though I didn't really mean it.

"Sorry" I told everyone.

"I just never expected any of this" I added hoping that I could explain myself out of this one; I knew that Evie and Freddie would know what I mean by these comments I just hoped that the others wouldn't start to suspect that I would want to go back to certain behaviours.

"I still think I'm dreaming" I said lovingly as I started to think about Ben and Edward.

"Saying that why would I, the Mistress of Evil's daughter, be dreaming about marriage and children I would love to know?" I joked.

"Saying that-" I started.

"Ben does seem too good to be true" I finished lovingly as I started to stare into space as I started to think about my beautiful husband.

"Pass me a bucket" Freddie said as she broke me out me out of my train of thought. I looked over to her and watched as she pulled a funny face at me to show that she was trying not to be sick; so I pursed my lips together and splashed water over her making her shriek.

"You can behave miss" I warned her.

"The things I have been hearing about you" I added smugly. I watched as Freddie's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what I was talking about and I couldn't help but grin at her when her eyes widened as she clicked on.

"Ok I'll behave" she said nervously.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Nothing" Freddie pressed.

"No go on" Jordan pressed.

"Girl's leave her" I stated.

"She will tell us when she is ready" I chuckled.

"Come on Freddie" Ally said.

"Please" Jane added.

"Freddie" Audrey said in a sing-song voice.

"Look at what you have started!" she snapped at me.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not" I laughed.

"I'm happy for you" I added.

"What is going on?" Evie asked me. I looked over to Freddie and sighed. I would never tell Freddie's news - unless she said it was ok. I wasn't lying when I said that I was happy for her. I was happy for her; everyone deserves to be in love - VK's included!

"Hang on!" Freddie said which made the whole room go quiet.

"Before I admit something I shouldn't-" she started.

"I want to know how you know" she said pointing at me.

"Nothing really escapes me in this kingdom" I teased.

"Or should I say-" I started.

"Escape my husband" I finished. I did feel a little bit bad teasing Freddie about this but when I found this piece of information out I wanted to talk to her about it. It would so happen to land on my hen party that's all.

"Right" she replied slowly.

"There's nothing wrong Freddie" I pressed. I noticed that everyone was still confused as me and Freddie weren't giving anything away but even though I had let the beast out of the bag it wasn't my news to fully tell.

"I know but it's weird to admit" she admitted nervously.

"Well-" I started as I tried to think about what to say.

"Coming from someone who has been there, done that-" I added.

"And got the lovely dovey t-shirt" I said with a large grin.

"You'll feel better when you do" I pressed.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment" Jordan stated harshly.

"But will someone tell us what is going on" she asked as she impatiently crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want me to do it?" I asked.

"Yeah" Freddie nodded eagerly.

"Freddie is seeing someone" I declared.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Who?" Jordan asked. Freddie looked over at me to help her but I shook my head.

"That's all I'm doing" I advised.

"Mal!" she whined.

"Come on F" Evie pressed.

"Fine" she puffed.

"I am dating Chad" she admitted. I smiled at her; I had found out about Chad and Freddie the day after I had come back home from hospital. Ben had told me that Chad and Freddie has a few drinks together and hooked up after our wedding; they decided to go on a few dates and after what I had heard things were going very well.

"No way!" Lonnie stated.

"How did that happen?" Jordan asked.

"You have to tell us all the details" Evie pressed.

"Yeah" Freddie agreed as she started to become less nervous. I knew what was wrong with her; she had the same fears that I did when I started dating Ben. She was worried about what people were going to think; obviously I know now that it is a load of rubbish but it still is hard to go through.

"I will" she said with a smile.

"I'll go and get some more drink" Jordan said as she stepped out of the hot tub.

"As Freddie is going to reveal all" she teased as she winked at Freddie. Freddie pulled a funny face at her and then she turned to me and mouthed _'thank you'_. I mouthed back _'you're welcome'_ , after I looked away from her and looked at Evie I couldn't help but notice that Audrey's mood since Freddie's admission had faltered. I put this down to her breaking up with Chad a couple of months ago and I think deep down she thought that they might get back together; however with Chad and Freddie now dating this must have made her realise that this simply wasn't the case.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I am just going to keep this short and brief. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Well that was interesting wasn't it?" Jay chuckled as we walked into the changing rooms of Auradon Paintballing.

"Yeah" I sighed as I removed my paintballing helmet.

"Well thanks for covering me in paint guys" I whined as I looked down at my suit and noticed that I was covered in multi-coloured paint from head to toe. Jay, Carlos, Chad, Doug, Aziz, my father, Lumiere, Chip, Cogsworth, Daniel (security staff), Desmond (security staff) and Steve (my driver) had all decided to pull me into a false sense of security and when I walked into a clearing they all shot me senseless.

"You're welcome" they laughed in unison.

"You shouldn't have been such an easy target" my father chuckled as he settled his paintball gun down.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I threw my gun down.

"I'm going to be covered in bruises" I whined as I started to undo my suit and I looked down and noticed that bruises were starting to form.

"Why are you complaining for? I'm sure Mal will kiss them all better for you" Chad teased.

"CHAD!" I shouted as I pointed at him.

"Don't speak about my wife like that!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" he apologised in a sing-song voice as he put up both of his hands to defend himself.

"But come on!" he stated incredulously.

"You can't lie and say you are not looking forward to your 'second' wedding night" he chuckled.

"Well-" I started.

"No I can't lie" I admitted.

"Me and Mal are looking forward to it" I said with a grin as I started to think about Mal; out of the corner of my eye I noticed that both Jay and Carlos grimaced at me.

"Sorry Carlos" I apologised.

"Sorry Jay" I added.

"Yeah" they said together disapprovingly.

"Just remember Mal is like a sister to us so we don't really want to hear comments like that" Jay said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I wouldn't disclose that much" I said quickly as I shook my head.

"First of all Mal would kill me" I chuckled as I imagined Mal's annoyed face.

"Second of all I wouldn't disrespect her or our relationship in any way" I stated seriously.

"What happens between me and Mal stays between me and Mal" I finished.

"Spoil sport" I heard Chad mutter.

"Why would you want to hear about your King and Queen like that?" Doug asked incredulously.

"You creep!" Carlos snapped.

"Hey!" he said as he put both of his hands up to defend himself again. I noticed that my father's eyes widened at these comments; I did warn him about Chad but I didn't think he thought he would have to encounter it first-hand.

"We could have wound Ben up" Chad added.

"You still can" I pressed.

"I'm just not going to disclose anything" I stated as I shook my head.

"Even though Mal probably is" he added.

"I trust Mal" I said bluntly.

"She won't say too much" I added.

"Can we change the subject? I don't really want to keep talking about Ben and Mal like that" Jay said as he pulled a funny face.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Well there is actually something I wanted to say to you two" I said as I looked at Jay and Carlos.

"Us two?" Carlos asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I stepped towards them both as the others started to get changed.

"I know it sounds mushy but I want to thank you both for being so accepting of mine and Mal's relationship. I know things have been accelerated somewhat" I advised.

"Tell me about it! But we know you love Mal and Edward and you won't have it any other way" Carlos said sincerely. I smiled at them; it meant a lot to me that Mal's family not only accepted our relationship but supported us. This would have meant a great deal even without Edward out of the equation but I just wanted them to know how much it actually meant to me.

"Nope!" I chuckled.

"I love my Queen and my Prince; yes Edward came a lot sooner than he should have done. But I wouldn't change things at all" I said lovingly as I started to think about my perfect wife and son.

"Have you talked about whether you want more children?" Carlos asked.

"We have discussed it yeah, we would like at least another little one" I advised.

"Mal already has her little boy that looks like me; I've joked with her and said I want a little girl that looks like her. In all honesty as long as they are happy and healthy I am happy" I explained.

"A little girl that looks like Mal?" Jay asked slowly.

"You want to be careful" he stated which made my face fall into confusion. _Why would I need to be careful if me and Mal had a daughter that looked like Mal?_

"All the boys will be after her" he advised slowly which made my eyes widen. _How did I not think of this? If we have a daughter who looks like Mal I will have to go through everything that I currently go through with Mal with boys leering at her. I never had thought about this and now that Jay had pointed it out it worried me slightly._

"Yes well if me and Mal do have a daughter I have plenty of time to worry about boys!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you do" Jay chuckled.

"What are you looking forward to the most tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"Seeing Mal" I quickly answered as I let a smile spread across my face as I started to think about her.

"I know I haven't been away from her for very long but I miss her; she's not just my wife, she's my best friend and soul mate and I don't really like to be away from her" I advised as I started to wonder what Mal was up to right now.

"Awww" Doug teased as he walked up to us.

"Bennyboo is missing his wife" he teased further.

"Always" I said proudly.

"Because of Mal I am a better man; she makes me whole. She thanks me for making her a better person but it's also the other way around - we both make each other better" I stated lovingly.

"Cheesy much?" Carlos chuckled.

"Always" I repeated.

"Mal likes it" I advised.

"Whatever" Jay said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. We all then turned and got changed into our normal clothes; I didn't know what was planned for this evening apart from getting really drunk. My mind wandered onto Mal again and I hoped that she was enjoying herself and knowing Evie she would have planned something amazing for her. I started to get lost in thinking about Mal again however I was broken out of my train of thought by a voice.

"Ben" I heard and I turned around and I looked up at a nervous looking Doug.

"Aha" I replied.

"Are we still on for tonight for you know what?" he asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"The girls are not going to know what's hit them" I said as I let a devilish grin spread across my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I wonder what the guys could have planned for the girls. You will be happy to find out that you are about to find out. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"I wonder who this is" I said as I went to answer the door. We were all now settled into the left wing of Auradon Castle; we were still in our lazy clothes as we were starting preparations to get ready to go on a night out. Evie wouldn't tell me where we were going; I text Ben and asked him where he was going and he told me that no one would tell him either. I opened the door and my eyes widened at what I saw; there was a group of tall figures wearing clown masks.

"Boo!" One shouted and they dove at me which made me scream. The rest of the girls in the room started to scream and they tried to run away as the tall figures flew into the room. I turned and tried to run however I felt two arms wrap around my waist and he picked up and I started to scream.

"Get off me!" I screamed as I wriggled against them. I heard a dark and evil laugh which made me grimace; I then kicked my legs back and managed to stamp on their foot and I heard someone grunt in pain. His hands loosened on me slightly and I hunched down and bit their hands which made them let go of me. I went to run away again however this time the pair of arms picked me up and flung me over their shoulder. I wriggled against them and pounded my hands onto their back; however I couldn't get free. I started to get scared as they carried me from the room; I tried to wriggle off their shoulder but they tightened their arms around me and walked into the room next door. They then carefully placed me onto the floor before they quickly locked the door.

"I don't know who you are!" I spat.

"But I would leave if I were you" I warned them darkly.

"Or else what?" they chuckled.

"You really don't want to push me" I warned darkly as they stepped towards me. I went to shove them backwards but they caught both of my wrists to stop me.

"Mal behave!" they snapped.

"What?" I wondered incredulously.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to look through the mask.

"I'll give you one hint" he said darkly.

"Cuddly dragon" he muttered. My eyes widened at this comment - _there was only one person who would ever call me that._

"Ben?" I asked uncertainly. I heard someone chuckle as they dropped my wrists before they pulled the mask of their head; my eyes widened as I saw my husband's stupid smug face appear.

"BEN!" I roared before I slapped the top of his arm.

"Ow!" he snapped as he started to rub his arm.

"I've got a good mind not to turn up tomorrow" I puffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Mal we will still be married" he stated bluntly.

"Yeah well your-" I started.

"Cuddly dragon" I said in a disgruntled sing-song voice.

"Won't be speaking to you" I spat.

"Oh well" he said dismissively.

"I best get making it up to you then" he said as he threw the mask down on the side.

"Hmph!" I puffed. I watched as Ben stepped towards me and he quickly captured my thighs with his hands and he lifted me up. My eyes widened in shock but I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him as I looked down at his face.

"Hmm" I said as I pursed my lips and looked his face up and down.

"What?" he asked.

"Just thinking about the fact you are probably the only person who can get around me" I admitted smugly.

"Well you and Edward" I added quickly.

"Yep!" he said smugly. I stared at Ben for a few seconds before my eyes fell onto the top of his t-shirt where I could see that there was a bruise on the top of his chest.

"What's this?" I said as I loosened my right hand and started to stroke the bruise.

"What's what?" Ben asked.

"You're bruised" I accused as I pouted at him.

"Probably from paintballing" he said dismissively.

"Hmm" I whined.

"I don't like the fact that you've been hurt" I said sadly.

"I'll be ok baby" he cooed.

"You can look after me tomorrow" he suggested suggestively as he wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"You horny beast" I teased as I slid my right arm back around his neck.

"Can you blame me?" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine.

"My wife is a beautiful dragon" he said before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"You charmer you!" I teased.

"When do you have to go?" I asked as I started to run my right hand through his hair.

"Probably in a few minutes" he said sadly.

"Cos Evie will bang down that door" he said nodding towards the door.

"Probably" I agreed.

"I just wanted to steal you for a quick kiss and cuddle" he said as he pouted at me.

"Or?" he flirted which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"I could steal you away?" he suggested.

"I wonder how far we would get" I teased.

"Should we find out?" I chuckled.

"How?" Ben wondered as a devilish grin spread across his face.

"Come with me" I said with a smug grin.

"What?" Ben managed to get out before I teleported us both into our room. Ben then grinned before he slowly laid me down on the bed before he quickly ran and closed the door. I grinned at him as I watched as he turned around and ran at the bed and dove at me. I quickly dove at Ben and we wrapped our arms around each other as we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. Somewhere along the lines I slid my hands under Ben's shirt and Ben abruptly pulled his lips away from mine.

"Mal we can't go too far" he said in a husky tone.

"I know, I just want to be close" I replied.

"Get into bed with me" I added as I broke away from him and kicked the covers back.

"Ooooh very demanding" he teased as we climbed into bed. I quickly rolled onto my back and pulled Ben onto me and we started to fall into a very heated make out session.

"Mal where are you?" I heard a voice say as the door opened.

"Oh my!" they added and we quickly broke apart and looked up and noticed a very startled Evie looking at us.

"Sorry E" I said as Ben rolled off me and pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his chest.

"Ben kidnapped me!" I accused which made Ben chuckle.

"You don't seem to mind" she teased.

"Nope!" I laughed as I snuggled into Ben's chest.

"Hmm" I purred.

"I don't want to go" I said sadly as I felt Ben's arms tighten around me.

"Well you wanted to do this" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Evie give us a little bit more time" I stated.

"Ok" she replied.

"But we need to get ready soon Mal" she advised.

"Yeah" I answered as me and Ben watched Evie leave the room. Me and Ben stared at each other and I watched as a large grin spread across Ben's face.

"Come back here you" Ben flirted and I giggled before Ben's lips found mine again and we started a make out session that neither of us wanted to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I hope you aren't getting bored! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Hi Mal" I heard Belle say for the third time. I did feel bad for ringing her to check on Edward when I was in the toilets in Happily Ever After but I kept getting an urge to go to him; but I knew that it was more than my life was worth if I suddenly left. My head now started to feel really dizzy with the amount of drink I had already consumed and I didn't know what Evie had left planned for the rest of the evening.

"Hi Belle" I slurred.

"Sorry to ring you" I apologised.

"It's ok" she said reassuring me.

"I was the same the first time I left Ben" she chuckled.

"Speaking of Ben I have just spoken to him" she added absentmindedly.

"Have you?" I slurred again.

"Yeah" she confirmed.

"How is he?" I quickly asked as I watched as Evie pulled one brow up in confusion as she was listening to my conversation.

"Don't you know?" Belle asked slowly.

"No" I advised.

"Evie will only give me my phone to text and ring you" I added.

"I see" I noted.

"She's taking her role very seriously" Belle chuckled.

"Yep" I chuckled.

"I'm going to hide my phone though" I laughed.

"I heard that!" Evie snapped.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Mal Edward is perfectly fine" Belle reassured me again.

"He's asleep" she advised.

"Ok" I said happily.

"Thanks again Belle" I added lovingly.

"Now go and enjoy the rest of your night" Belle urged.

"Thanks Belle" I repeated.

"Speak soon" she replied.

"Speak soon" I said and I hung up on my mother-in-law.

"Mal" Evie said which made me look at her. I pulled one brow up in confusion and noticed that she had her hand held out for my phone.

"No!" I snapped as I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Mal" she whined.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Evie I am not a child!" I snapped.

"The saying is the groom can't see the bride not speak to them!" I puffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine!" she puffed.

"I don't even know where Ben is" I said sadly as I pouted.

"I know" she said with a smug grin.

"Do you know?" I asked slowly.

"Maybe" she advised knowingly.

"Hmm" I said as I started to think about how I could get Evie to tell me as I was really missing Ben.

"What do I have to do for you to tell me?" I asked as we started to leave the toilets to go and search for the others.

"Well it is up to you Mal" she stated.

"You are the one who wanted to do this properly" she said bluntly.

"I know" I repeated.

"I just didn't anticipate how hard it would be to stay away from Ben" I said sadly as we both sat down.

"I love him so much" I said lovingly as I started to think about Ben.

"Awww" Jordan teased.

"Mal is in love" she added with a smug grin.

"Damn right I am!" I joked.

"Ben is perfect" I sighed.

"I don't know what I did to deserve him" I added.

"Awww" our group said together.

"Well now it is question time" Evie said happily as Jane came over with more drinks.

"Question time?" I asked slowly.

"Aha" she laughed.

"Oh god!" I whined.

"Did you think you were going to get away from it" Freddie teased.

"I had hoped" I admitted.

"Nah!" Evie laughed.

"We are going to warn you" she started.

"If you fail to answer any question you need to take a shot" she said as she pointed to the shots in front of us. I involuntarily gulped; I don't know what they were going to ask me but all I did know is that I wasn't going to say too much about mine and Ben's sex lives - that is private between me and Ben.

"Because you know there are certain things I am not going to want to talk about" I stated bluntly.

"Yep" she laughed.

"Darn you Grimhilde!" I exclaimed.

"Come on then" I teased.

"Hit me with your best shot" I said in a sing-song voice.

"When did you first say I love you to each other?" Lonnie asked.

"Ben told me that he loved me on our first date; me on the other hand-" I started.

"I told him two weeks later; it was a lot for me to get my head around" I finished.

"Next question?" I asked and I noticed that Evie started smirking at me.

"Most exciting place you've had sex?" she asked full well knowing that I wouldn't answer that question.

"I don't really want to talk too much about mine and Ben's sex life" I admitted.

"As I believe that it is between me and Ben" I added.

"So I am not going to answer that" I said smugly before I quickly necked a green shot. I winced at the sourness of the shot and was met with everyone laughing and shrieking at me.

"Next" I said as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I set the shot glass down.

"Have you ever been caught in the act?" Jordan asked. I pursed my lips together before I answered - I knew Ben wouldn't be too mad at me for answering this.

"Yes" I admitted which made everyone shriek.

"Who by?" Jane asked.

"Ben's parents, Doug and Evie. We have been caught a couple of times" I said as I looked at Evie and she started giggling.

"Next" I prompted before they started to fixate on it. I was met with a sly grin from Freddie and I knew she was going to get me back for this afternoon.

"When did you lose you virginity?" she questioned.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" she giggled.

"A year and a half into mine and Ben's relationship" I advised as I hoped that Ben wouldn't mind me answering that. I decided that I needed to start drinking shots as I didn't want to give anything more away but the things that I have told them wasn't very much anyway.

"Where was your first kiss?" Audrey asked.

"That's an easy one" I giggled.

"Most of you know this" I advised.

"Outside my dorm after Ben's coronation party" I finished before I looked over to Lonnie.

"Any nick names for each other?" she asked.

"Ben calls me Dragon and Mally, I call him Benny and Beast or Beastie" I slurred. _There was no way I was going to tell them about cuddly dragon._

"Do you want any more children?" Evie asked.

"Well we have discussed it-" I started.

"We have this running joke that now I have Edward; who is exactly like Ben, that we need to have daughter who is exactly like me" I continued.

"Ben teased me and said that he wants a little Mal running around to remind him of me" I finished.

"Yeah" Evie said. I thought I was going to be bombarded with more questions but I was surprised when Evie turned to speak to me.

"Mal" she said.

"Aha" I laughed.

"We know you are a prankster-" she started.

"That would be correct" I confirmed with a sly grin.

"Well how about we go and get the boys back for their prank earlier on" Evie said with a devilish grin.

"Hmm" I purred.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"You do know I will do anything to get Ben back" I laughed.

"And to see Ben" I sighed.

"Well I think you will like what we have planned" Evie said with a knowing smile.

"Let's go and get ready girls" she said which made the other girls laugh.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I watched as everyone stood up.

"Just come and see" Evie laughed and she slid her hand in mine and as she helped me up and she started to lead me out of the club.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is a chapter that made its way into our story unexpectedly so I hope you enjoy it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was then led into a side room into somewhere called the Vault; Evie explained that the guys were in a side room in the club and they were laughing and carrying on. However what they didn't expect was a lot of women to go and join them; I was about to ask who but then it hit me! I was about to prank Ben by pretending to be a stripper; I just hoped that he wasn't going to be too annoyed at me.

I couldn't believe how much detail Evie had gone into this prank as we all changed into corsets; knee length boots, tights and masquerade masks; however so Ben wouldn't guess that it was me she had even got me a bright blonde wig. So after we all looked completely different I knocked on the door and grinned when Doug answered the door; I cheekily winked at him and shoved past him and we all started to walk into the room. My eye's instantly found Ben and I noticed that he was tipsy; I grinned to myself as I walked towards him and I watched his eyes widen when they landed on me.

"Hey!" he snapped as he looked around at everyone.

"Who is this?" he said as he pointed towards me. Thankfully it was Doug who was sat next to Ben as I was able to get to Ben before Doug could sit back down.

"Who did this?" Ben accused as he looked around the room at the others.

"I told you that I didn't want this!" he snapped.

"I didn't" Jay said.

"Me neither!" Carlos added.

"Hello your majesty" I purred.

"Someone told me that you like purple" I flirted as I showed him my purple corset.

"Erm-" he said nervously as I stood in front of him.

"So I hope you like this" I flirted as I placed my right hand on my hip. I noticed that everyone else had found their partner and was starting to tease them; or if they didn't have a partner they were drinking and dancing about.

"Yes very nice" Ben said. I decided to push my luck further as I slid into Ben's lap. I felt Ben's body freeze underneath me and I was secretly happy that he was acting the way he was.

"I don't think you should do that" he muttered.

"Why?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"My wife won't like it" he advised.

"Well your wife-" I started as I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Isn't here" I added as I watched as Ben started to get really nervous.

"Is she?" I finished in a sing-song-voice.

"Yes but I don't think you should do this" he pressed.

"If you don't mind-" he started.

"Could you please get off my lap?" he asked politely.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"What?" he asked incredulously and I could see that he was starting to panic.

"I want to make you happy" I said suggestively as I stroked his chest.

"Please don't" he begged.

"Come on!" I teased.

"It's only a little bit of fun" I teased.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"No thank you" he stated and I reached my face down and quickly licked his ear which made him jump. I decided to let Ben off as he looked like he has suffered enough; so I pushed my mouth closer to his ear so I could mutter to him.

"Not even with your cuddly dragon" I flirted.

"What?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Ben it's me" I stated.

"Mal?" he asked.

"Aha" I laughed.

"Really?" he wondered as I watched him look up and down my face.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Hmmm" he purred as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Did you not trust me?" he asked sadly as he started to look hurt.

"Of course I did" I said as I started to run my fingers through his hair.

"But I wanted to get you back for your little prank" I stated sternly.

"We all did" I said as I looked around the room and noticed that the guys looked just as nervous as Ben did.

"Hmmm" Ben purred which made me look back at him and I noticed that his eyes roaming over my body.

"Mal you look so hot in that" he said in a husky tone.

"Thank you" I replied with a smug grin.

"If you are a good beast I might wear it in the bedroom" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred again before his eyes widened.

"Actually-" he started.

"What?" I asked. I watched as Ben quickly shrugged out of his jacket and he quickly wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I don't want anyone seeing you like this" he said as he pulled me to him.

"Only I get to see this" he said huskily.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"Yep" he chuckled.

"How about this?" I suggested as an idea came to me.

"What?" Ben wondered.

"I owe you a strip and a lap dance" I suggested.

"Hmmm" he purred again.

"If-" I slurred.

"If?" he asked.

"You owe me one" I said as I prodded his nose with my right index finger.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed.

"Hmmm" Ben purred again.

"Oh come here my perfect wife" Ben muttered as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Should we prank the others?" I teased.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Like this?" I stated bluntly and I pressed my lips against his and we started to make out.

"BEN!" I heard Jay shout which broke us apart.

"What?" Ben snapped.

"You've just cheated on Mal!" Jay accused.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Erm-" Ben said nervously.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jay snapped.

"What has he done?" Doug asked nervously as Evie was stroking his chest.

"He's cheated on Mal!" Jay said disapprovingly.

"WHAT!" the guys all shouted together.

"No he hasn't!" I shouted hoping to stop this before it got out of hand.

"What?" Everyone asked. I sighed and I then pulled my mask and wig off to reveal my purple locks; after I did this everyone else removed their masks to reveal their identify.

"What?" Jay said slowly.

"Does that mean?" he said as he watched as Lonnie removed her mask.

"Yes Jay" Lonnie flirted.

"It's me" she said.

"Hmm" Jay purred and they both started to make out. I slid off Ben's lap and snuggled into Ben's chest as my arms wrapped around his waist.

"Evie!" I called.

"Yep!" I heard her reply.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

"What for?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving Ben" I said as I pressed my face into Ben's chest which made him chuckle.

"That's fine!" she shouted back.

"The plan was to meet up at the end of the night anyway" I heard her add.

"Really?" I said as I lifted my head up and looked at her.

"Yeah" she confirmed with a smug grin.

"We know what you and Ben are like" she laughed.

"You don't like to be parted" he joked.

"Oh well" I said as I looked up and grinned at Ben.

"Follow me Ben" I said as I stood up and stepped away from him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he stood up and slid his hand into mine.

"Let's go snuggle on our own" I said suggestively.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred. I then led Ben into one of the individual pods and pulled the curtains closed so the others couldn't see. I then looked at Ben and pushed him back so he landed harshly onto the couch and I quickly straddled him. I heard a growl escape from Ben's mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms captured my waist. Our lips then collided together and we fell into a perfect make out session that finished both of our nights perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, just a cute chapter I thought that I would include.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After we left the Vault together we all went home to Auradon Castle, our entire group was staying at the Castle anyway so they could attend our renewal. The plan (or should I say what I thought the plan was) was for me and the girls to stay in the right wing of the castle and Ben and the guys to stay in the left. However apparently our friends thought that it would be much better if me and Ben ended up staying together; however in the morning we would need to be separated. When I asked Evie about this she said she didn't see much point keeping me and Ben apart - mainly for two reasons. First of all she knew that we would be pining for each other and secondly as we were already married no bad luck could be bestown upon us. Yes I know that this was my idea and me and Ben having a Hen and Stag party was part of the reason for renewing our vows but I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The next morning I woke up and I groaned as I felt a pain in my head - _how much did I have to drink last night?_ I then snuggled into Ben's chest and I felt Ben stir in his sleep. I slowly looked up at him and smiled at him; I still couldn't believe that he was mine. I still didn't know what I did to deserve him but I was glad that things worked out the way they did. Me and Ben were meant for each other and this was never going to change. I sighed and went to drift back off to sleep but I heard Edward grunt. My eyes snapped open and I span my head around and looked at the clock; it was half four and I knew that Edward would probably be hungry. I felt an ache in my breasts to tell me that I needed to find release but I didn't really want to give Edward any tainted milk so I had already prepared some milk for him.

So I slowly and carefully climbed out of bed and as I walked across the room I quickly pulled my dressing gown on over my night clothes before I quickly teleported into Edward's nursery. I quickly walked up to his cot and smiled as I watched his eyes land on me and he started to quickly thrash his arms and legs around. I carefully picked him up and pulled him to my chest before I quickly teleported into the kitchen to go and prepare his feed.

* * *

I was now back in Edward's nursery feeding Edward; when I first tried to get him to feed from the bottle he pulled a face at me as if he didn't understand but I managed to coax him into taking it. I prefered breastfeeding Edward and I knew that I was going to have to use my breast pump shortly. I just didn't know the risks of breastfeeding and drinking; it should probably be ok once the drink was out of my system but in the meantime I wasn't taking any risks. I started to rock Edward lightly in my arms and I watched Edward's little face as his eyes started to lazily roll however the silence was broken by a very familiar voice.

"I wondered where you had gone but I should have known" Ben teased as he walked into the room.

"Yeah" I replied as I yawned as Ben walked towards us.

"If I am not with you there is only one other guy I will be with" I chuckled.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he sat next to me.

"Good looking guy as well" he joked as he looked at Edward.

"You have good taste" he teased as he wrapped his right arm around me and Edward.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically as Ben started to snuggle his face into my hair.

"Ben" I said into the silence. There was something that I needed to tell him; I just hoped that he wasn't going to be too annoyed at me.

"Hmm" he purred.

"I need to tell you something" I advised.

"About last night" I added.

"What happened?" he quickly asked as he pulled away. I noticed that shock and panic was spread across his face as he looked down at me and I knew that I had to quickly put Ben at ease.

"Nothing like that" I advised.

"Just something I want you to know" I stated as I looked back down at Edward.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"Ok" he added.

"What?" he asked.

"The girls were asking questions-" I started as I looked up at him.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened as he started to calm down.

"So we're the guys" he advised.

"Well certain ones were" he added.

"Chad?" I asked as I looked up at Ben.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he pursed his lips together.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me" I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ben asked obviously trying to take the subject off Chad and his no doubt creepy questions.

"I wanted you to tell you what I told them" I advised.

"It wasn't that too much, so I hope I don't upset you" I finished.

"Ok" he said.

"What did you tell them?" he wondered.

"I told them three things" I confessed.

"First of all I told them our nicknames for each other; but I missed out cuddly dragon and a certain name for you" I admitted.

"That's fine" Ben said dismissively.

"They've probably heard us call each other them anyway" he stated.

"Well maybe not cuddly dragon, that's something just between us" he said suggestively.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"And that is the way it needs to stay, Mr Cuddles" I mock warned him with a name I had only called him in the bedroom.

"Fair enough" Ben chuckled.

"The second thing?" he prompted.

"They asked have we ever been caught in the act" I admitted as I started to remember Jordan asking me that particular question with a smug grin on her face.

"Ok" he said.

"I don't mind that" he advised.

"And finally?" he asked. In all honesty I didn't care who knew that I lost my virginity to Ben; _why should it matter? He was my soul mate after all!_

"The girls know that you are the only man I have ever slept with" I said as I looked at Edward who had now pulled his face away from his bottle.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"Nope" he added shaking his head.

"I am not mad at all" he advised.

"I didn't want to say anything more; what happens between us I feel as if it is private" I replied as I quickly looked at Ben as I passed him the bottle so I could start to wind Edward.

"Agreed" Ben answered as he reached over and placed the bottle onto the side.

"You said the guys were asking questions" I probed as I pulled one brow up as I looked at him.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he wrapped his arm back around me.

"Just like am I looking forward to our wedding night?" he asked as he pulled a disgruntled face at me.

"I see" I noted as I supported Edward over my right hand as my left started to rub his back.

"Chad again I bet?" I asked.

"Yep" he advised.

"Like I told Jay and Carlos I wouldn't disrespect you in anyway. Of course I am looking forward to our wedding night but that doesn't mean I need to tell anyone and brag about it - well only you" he said lovingly as he used his left hand to stroke my left cheek.

"Thank you" I said lovingly.

"So I'm the bad one in this" I teased.

"Mal you didn't really say anything" he dismissed.

"If you told them about any of the times that happened at the clearing for example then it would be different" he flirted.

"No I wouldn't do that" I said shaking my head.

"Hmmm" Ben purred at me.

"What?" I asked as I heard a burp escape Edward's lips.

"Just thinking about you last night, you looked very hot in that corset" he said suggestively.

"You are unbelievable!" I said incredulously as I continued to stroke Edward's back.

"I can't help it if my wife is a very sexy and beautiful woman who turns me on quite easily" he said as he tried to defend himself.

"God help you tonight!" He warned me.

"Hmm" I purred as I started to smirk at Ben.

"Promises promises baby" I flirted and I reached over and pressed my lips against Ben's. Ben was about to deepen the kiss but we heard someone say my name as they entered the room.

"Aha!" I called as I pulled my lips away and looked at a very excited Evie.

"I'm sorry but I need to split you both up" she said nervously.

"Sorry Ben but she's mine now" she added as she looked at Ben.

"I need to get your bride ready" she advised.

"This early?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Believe me; it will be worth it" Evie stated.

"I need to get her relaxed; she's going to be up a height as it is" she chuckled.

" **SHE** is also here" I teased as I emphasised the word ' _she_ '.

"Sorry" she replied.

"It's ok" I laughed.

"I just have to finish winding Edward" I added as I nodded to Edward who was looking up at me.

"Give him to me" Ben instructed.

"He needs to stay with me anyway" he said.

"Ok" I said and I carefully handed Edward over to Ben. I watched as Ben pulled Edward to his chest and Edward started to snuggle in. I smiled at both of my boys and part of me didn't want to leave them but I knew that I had to for our plan to work.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you both later on" I sighed as I slowly stood up.

"Yes you will" Ben laughed.

"I know it is tradition for the bride to be late-" Ben started to tease.

"But don't keep us waiting too long" he chuckled.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically as I started to walk towards Evie.

"Ben like you reminded me yesterday; if I decided not to turn up for whatever reason we would still be married" I teased as I turned and looked at him.

"Yep" he said smugly.

"Just remember I'll be the one in white" I laughed as I watched as Ben stood up and he started to walk towards me.

"I'll try not to miss it" he laughed.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I love you too" he replied and Ben quickly pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"Let's go E" I said as I stepped away from my perfect husband and son.

"We have a wedding to get ready for" I laughed.

"Yes!" she said excitedly as she linked my right arm and she started to lead me from the room.

"EEEEKK!" Evie shrieked as we started to walk down the corridor as I heard the love of my life chuckle at me and my best friend's current behaviour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. Even though these shorts are distracting me from my main stories, haha! How excited are you guys for D2? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

It was now nine fifteen which meant one thing; I was forty five minutes from renewing my vows to my soul mate. We had planned that I was would teleport with Evie at five to ten; which would give me five minutes to walk from the clearing next to the Enchanted Lake to Ben and the others. Evie wanted to leave earlier in case it took me longer to walk around in my dress; but I assured her that it wouldn't take that long. The clearing was that close to the lake that Ben would hear the loud pop which would tell him of my arrival; but due to all the trees being in the way I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me.

Speaking of my wedding dress it looked even better on; it fit perfectly and I couldn't stop spinning slightly so the light would hit the purple and green gem stones just right. My hair was now tucked neatly into a bun; and on top of my veil my crown rested neatly. Evie had spent the last ten minutes arranging it so it looked perfect; Evie made sure that not a thing looked out of place.

I heard a knock at the door and I watched as Evie quickly went to the door however before she answered she threw a nervous look at me.

"Who is it?" She asked through the door.

"It's me Belle, I just wanted to speak to Mal before I leave" I heard through the door. I turned and watched as Evie slowly opened the door; but only so far - just enough room to let my already mother-in-law into the room.

"Wow Mal!" Belle muttered as her eyes landed on me. I watched as her eyes looked me up and down as she started to carefully look at Evie's work.

"Thank you Belle" I said with a small smile as I took a couple of steps towards her.

"You looked beautiful on your wedding day; but now-" she said stopping herself as she stood in front of me.

"Wow!" she repeated as she took a closer look at my dress.

"You should be thanking Evie; she is the mastermind behind all of this" I said happily as I looked over to Evie and smiled at her.

"Do you think Ben will approve?" I said looking down at my dress as I quickly span around on the spot.

"Ben will love it" Belle replied as I looked back up at her.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Eager to see you as always" she advised with a large grin.

"He's just about to leave with me, Adam and Edward; just wait till you see them both" she added happily.

"They both look so handsome in their suits" she advised me, which made a large grin spread across my face as I started to picture both of my perfect boys.

"I know you both are doing this for your own personal reasons-" Belle started which made me break from my train of thought and I looked at her.

"But I'm glad you decided to do this" she advised.

"I think you and Ben need it; a private affair to be able to recommit yourselves to each other. Yes you both haven't been married for very long but after everything that has happened in your relationship it's nice to see that you both support each other wholeheartedly" she said lovingly as she took both of my hands into hers.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I know I have left him once before-" I started but stopped when I watched her face drop.

"But that will never happen again" I promised.

"Everywhere I go Ben goes" I chuckled.

"And Edward too" I added lovingly.

"Of course" Belle answered with a loving smile.

"I would like to wish you good luck even though you don't need it" she chuckled as she squeezed my hands.

"But I did want to say one thing-" she started.

"Yes Belle" I replied politely.

"Thank you" she said sincerely.

"For what?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"For being to woman that my son needs" she stated.

"Yes things have developed a little bit quicker than I would have liked" she interjected.

"But I have a feeling that this is the way that it is meant to go for you two" she finished proudly. I'm so glad that since me coming back I was able to build on my relationship with Adam and Belle; they accepted me back and supported both me and Ben wholeheartedly.

"I believe you are right Belle" I answered sincerly.

"I better go down to the boys before someone comes looking for me" Belle said before she dropped my hands.

"See you soon" she said as she stepped away from me.

"The both of you" she said as she looked at Evie and she quickly turned to leave the room.

"See you" Evie replied.

"Bye Belle" I said and we both watched as Belle quickly left the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

"You ok?" I heard Evie ask as I was staring into space.

"Yeah" I said breaking my gaze from the door and looking at Evie.

"I'm marrying my soul mate for the second time; I don't feel as nervous as I did before" I said happily.

"I guess not" Evie chuckled.

"Probably because you know deep down you are already married" she teased.

"More than likely" I agreed.

"Evie come here" I said as I reached my hands towards her.

"Is something wrong?" she quickly asked as she walked up to me.

"No" I said with a smile as I took both of Evie's hands in mine.

"I know I might have said something similar on my wedding day; but I can't really remember due to having baby brain" I chuckled.

"Right" Evie said slowly as she pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But thank you" I said sincerely.

"For everything" I added.

"I don't know what I would do without you-" I continued as I felt a lump start to form in my throat.

"And Carlos and Jay" I added.

"I know that we haven't always been on the best of terms for the most of our lives; but I am so glad that your mother chose to send you to Dragon Hall that day. Yes we had a bumpy start but I wouldn't have my best friend otherwise" I said as I felt my eyes start to water.

"Oh Mal" Evie breathed.

"Come here" I said and I quickly pulled Evie into a hug before she could stop me.

"Mal your dress!" she exclaimed.

"It can be sorted" I said dismissively as I pulled away and looked at Evie. As I pulled away I noticed that Evie's eyes were starting to water.

"Don't start crying" I said as I forced the lump back down my throat.

"Because you'll set me off" I said as I lightly patted my eyes free from tears.

"And then I will get wrong for ruining your work" I said sadly.

"Ok" she said as she pulled her mirror out and she quickly checked her make up.

"Let's check you over" she said and I stood there as Evie quickly checked my dress, face, veil and crown. I just let her do this; she wanted everything to be perfect for me. I also wanted it to be perfect as well - for me and for Ben.

"What is the time?" I heard Evie ask which broke me out of my train of thought. We both looked up at the clock on the wall and we both started to panic - it was now quarter to ten.

"Oh god we need to go in a few minutes" Evie exclaimed.

"Should we go now?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Eager to see Ben and Edward always?" she teased which made me nod at her. I heard Evie chuckle as she turned around and threw her bag over her shoulder; I then watched as she carefully picked up my bouquet of dark purple roses. She then slid them carefully into my hands before linking her arm with mine I smiled at her before we left the room with a loud pop to go join my soul mate and our perfect son.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this is the moment we have all been waiting for! We are finally at the renewal! Thank you for sticking with me on this one. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

We arrived with a loud pop in the clearing and I heard our congregation go quiet; which made me smirk. Yes we were a couple of minutes early; but I would rather be here than fretting at home for the last few minutes. So to calm my steadily growing nerves I glanced towards the white marquee that had been placed into the middle of the clearing. The sun was shining high above and it lit the clearing up beautifully and I loved how things had been set up.

Fairy lights had been littered around the clearing around the large marquee for later on when the cool summer night set in; I could hear the waterfall from the Enchanted Lake not so far away and it started to calm me. I had so many memories of being here and at the lake with Ben I felt so at ease to be here. It was here where we had our first dates (both with and without magic), I had told Ben that I loved him for the first time here, we were even intimate here and finally this was the place where Ben (he told me that if things had been different) would have proposed to me. Yes I know that things were different but I didn't care; all that mattered was that me, Ben and Edward were together and nothing or no one was ever going to tear us apart.

"I'll just go and see whether they are ready" I heard Evie say as she smoothed her dress out.

"Ok" I muttered.

"Stay here" she instructed.

"Ok" I repeated and I watched as Evie quickly and carefully turned and walked in the direction of the others. I started to stare and get lost into the perfect scene before me however this was interrupted by a very excited Evie coming back to see me.

"Everything is ready!" she exclaimed.

"Let's go" I said eagerly which made her chuckle. Me and Evie both then slowly and carefully started to walk towards the Enchanted Lake, down a very carefully constructed path that Ben had made so I wouldn't damage my dress. As I stood at the end of the aisle, my mouth suddenly became dry as I noticed that Ben was already stood there waiting with his back to me. I could see him rocking slightly side to side which told me that he had our prefect prince in his arms.

The slow music started to play and me and Evie started to walk down the aisle slowly; a large grin spread across my face as my stomach started to flutter. My dream about renewing my vows to Ben was coming true; however this was even better than my dream. It couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear at the fact that my Beast was mine and I was his and this is how it was going to stay.

I thought I was getting overwhelmed by everything; but this was nothing compared to the moment that Ben turned around and I watched as his eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped slightly. I heard Evie chuckle at my side and I squeezed her hand as we continued to make our way towards my perfect soul mate and son.

As we stepped up to Ben; Evie took my left hand and offered it to Ben who took it earnestly as he held Edward against his chest in his other arm. I then stepped towards Ben who dropped my hand and placed his other arm around Edward and lay him back in his arms. I watched as Edward's eyes landed on me and he started to thrash his arms around in my direction. I smiled down at him in his handsome blue suit and Ben handed Edward to me and we both stepped towards the Fairy Godmother, who was patiently waiting for us. After we had taken our places Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and we both smiled at each other.

"I would like to start off my saying thank you for coming today to witness the King and Queen renew their vows" the Fairy Godmother declared happily to our small congregation.

"Yes they were only married six weeks ago; but they want to affirm their love and commitment to each other" she continued.

"However this service will be slightly different to the last-" she started but stopped when we all heard Edward grunt in my arms.

"Yes that is right little one" the Fairy Godmother said to Edward which made people chuckle at this exchange.

"It will be different as the main foundations have already been laid for their marriage; we are now simply building upon them" the Fairy Godmother started again.

"I now invite you both to recall the vows you made on your wedding day" she said as she looked at me and Ben.

"Your Majesty please repeat after me" she added as she turned her attention towards Ben.

"I, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" she prompted.

"I, King Benevolent Florian Adams of Auradon" he repeated.

"Take you to be my wife" the Fairy Godmother said.

"Take you to be my wife" Ben said proudly with a large grin.

"Your Majesty" I heard the Fairy Godmother said to me.

"I, Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon" she prompted.

"I, Queen Maleficent Bertha Adams of Auradon" I repeated.

"Take you to be my husband" I was instructed.

"Take you to be my husband" I said with a large grin that mirrored Ben's.

"Please both say together after me" the Fairy Godmother advised us both.

"To have and to hold from this day forward" she stated.

"To have and to hold from this day forward" we said together.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" she continued.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" we repeated.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" she went on to say.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish" we said sincerely as we stared into each other's eyes as I rocked Edward slightly.

"Till death do us part, and this is our solemn vow" the Fairy Godmother went on to say.

"Till death do us part, and this is our solemn vow" she repeated.

"Today, in the presence of our family and friends" we were instructed.

"Today, in the presence of our family and friends" we said proudly.

"We affirm our continuing commitment to this vow" the Fairy Godmother finished.

"We affirm our continuing commitment to this vow" we finished proudly as well. I was so glad that Ben was up for renewing our vows; Belle was right - we both needed this. We both needed this show of public affection to show each other that neither of us were going anywhere. I know that this would always be a fear for Ben; like it was fear of mine. But I knew by the look that was currently in Ben's eyes that he wasn't going anywhere; he were fully committed to me just like I was fully committed to him.

"Will you, the family and friends of their Majesties continue to support and uphold them in their marriage now and in the years to come?" I heard the Fairy Godmother say to our friends and family.

"We will" I heard everyone respond; however I couldn't take my eyes from my husband - my beautiful Beast.

"Now normally we would exchange rings; but again this is slightly different-" I heard the Fairy Godmother explain.

"Your Majesty" she signalled to Ben.

"I gave you this ring six weeks ago as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honour you and everything I have I share with you" she advised.

"I gave you this ring six weeks ago as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honour you and everything I have I share with you" Ben repeated before he let go of my waist and he picked my left hand up and kissed my hand just above my wedding ring as my right arm tightened on Edward.

"Thank you" the Fairy Godmother said.

"Your Majesty" she signalled to me.

"I gave you this ring six weeks ago as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honour you and everything I have I share with you" she instructed.

"I gave you this ring six weeks ago as a sign of our marriage, with my body I honour you and everything I have I share with you" I repeated as I did exact same to Ben, by kissing just above his wedding ring before I wrapped my left arm back around Edward as Ben's arms found my waist once more.

"It is my absolute pleasure to declare that you have declared your commitment to each other and you have renewed your wedding vows" the Fairy Godmother declared happily.

"You may kiss your bride!" She shrieked. I felt Ben's arms drop my waist and he used both hands to carefully throw my veil over my crown. I grinned at him and Ben wrapped his left arm back around me as his right hand and cupped the left hand side of my face before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. We both heard Edward grunt which made us pull apart and when we both looked down we watched as Edward took his first smile.

"Ben get your phone!" I demanded. I couldn't believe that our son's first smile was at the end of our renewal - I had to suppress the urge to cry. This made today even more special; I watched as Edward's smile got bigger and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Edward's smiling" I told everyone as Ben quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly took a couple of photos of Edward smiling in my arms. He then wrapped his arm around me and took a couple of photos of the three of us smiling at the camera - my perfect and beautiful family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Awww, Edward's first smile! Total Bal cuteness, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I hope it comes across as perfect as I pictured it in my head. Anyway not long to go now! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After we had taken photos at the Enchanted Lake, we all then made our way to the clearing and took more photos. After this we then all chatted aimlessly for a short while before we all sat down and had our lunch together. It was after this point that my attention was drawn when I watched as Jay stood up and lightly tapped his knife off his glass.

"Everyone!" he shouted which made us all turn around for and look at Jay.

"I would like to start off the speeches" he advised which made my eyes widen. If I was completely honest; after getting remarried and Edward's first smile I had completely forgot that speeches tended to happen at a wedding reception. I could only hope that our friends weren't going to embarrass us too much.

"You all will know that we VK's don't do think traditionally; and what the bride and groom aren't aware of-" he started but stopped when he looked at us both.

"Is that we all have prepared to say a few words" he admitted.

"So I have decided to go first" he said cheekily.

"Mal you know you are like a sister to me; and to be honest out of everyone here I have known you the longest. Yes there have been times in the past where we have wanted to kill or seriously maim each other-" he said as he stared at me. I felt a lump start to build in my throat; Jay was right I have known him the longest and if I was completely honest we had both saved each other from some very near scrapes on the Isle. I did owe my life to Jay as he did to me; but that was all in the past; what mattered now was our future as brother and sister.

"But I wouldn't change the journey that we have taken together; you have taught me a lot of things like I have taught you. I thank you for the past we have together and I look forward to see what chaos we can cause in the future" he chuckled but his face dropped when people's faces started to drop.

"JOKES!" He shouted as he put his hands up to defend us both.

"I will admit that there have been times when I have worried about you in the past; and since we have come here. I can't say I won't worry about you Mal, but I know that as you now have Ben" Jay continued and he looked lovingly at me and Ben.

"And Edward" he quickly added as he looked at Edward in Ben's arms.

"You are finally happy and that is all I want for you. You both make each other better; and you both light each other's life's up. I wish you every joy and happiness in the world" he said as he lifted his glass up at us both which made everyone copy him before everyone took a drink. I then watched as Jay sat down and a very nervous Carlos stood up and looked at everyone and I could see that he was panicking slightly.

"I didn't really know what to say; apart from-" he started.

"I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye; but I am glad that things have ended up the way they have. Because I wouldn't have the amazing big sister and brother in law that I have right now" he continued as he started smiling at me and Ben.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for me and everything that you will unconditionally do for me; as I will do for both of you at the drop of a hat" he finished before quickly raising his glass to us which again everyone copied him before he dropped into his seat. I watched as Jane smiled at Carlos and took his hand and squeezed it to reassure him; it was at this point that I saw out of the corner of my eye that Evie stood up next to me.

"I am going to try and not cry" she said but her voice broke.

"But we all know it is going to happen" she chuckled.

"I could go into our pasts and say how I am glad at how things ended-" she started.

"But you both already know about this" she said sincerely to me and Ben and we both smiled at her. I looked down at Edward for a few seconds and I noticed he was snuggling into Ben's chest; I started to run my fingers through his hair as Evie started to speak again.

"So I decided to look at things differently" she advised.

"Ben and Mal are made for each other we all know that, they make each other stronger and better people" she said proudly. I looked at Ben and smiled and he reached over and he pressed a brief kiss against my lips.

"But they also have big hearts and help and make those better who are loved by them" Evie continued which made me look at her.

"And I am honoured to be one of those in that circle" she said and I could tell that she was close to crying.

"Your friendship makes me a better person, there was a time when being alone seemed like the only reality possibility-" she said sadly but stopped when she sniffed.

"But becoming your friend and coming to Auradon is my reality and I can't thank you both enough" she said and her voice broke.

"Hey E" I quickly said as I quickly stood up and pulled Evie into a tight hug.

"It's ok" I said over her shoulder.

"I feel-" I started.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"We both feel the same way" I amended as I pulled away and looked at everyone.

"About every single person who is here with us; and we are both overwhelmed and overjoyed that we were able to share this moment with you all" I said happily as I slid my right hand onto Ben's shoulder and looked down at him. Ben winked at me and I winked back and I turned around and looked over to my best friend and she was smiling at me. Yes me and Evie were always meant to be enemies; but she was right me and Ben did make each other better. But she also made me a better person too; just like Edward, Carlos, Jay, Adam, Belle and everyone else who was with us to share this very private and intimate moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Aww guys, that last chapter really hit me in the feels. I hope you liked it!** **Also a little content warning for you for this chapter guys. ****Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Everyone!" I heard Carlos shout which got our attention. It was now half six in the evening; we had spent the full day enjoying each other's company and drinking the day away. Well I said we all did, Belle stayed sober to look after Edward; who was very happily snoozing in his grandmother's arms at the moment.

"EVERYONE!" Carlos shouted and the room went silent. I watched as Carlos froze for a second before he smiled and continued to speak.

"It is now time for the royal couple to take their very long awaited first dance" he chuckled.

"So let's hear it for the royal highnesses, Mr and Mrs Benevolent Adams!" He declared. Ben then took my hand and led me to the dance floor; as we got there Ben bowed to me and I slowly curtsied to him. We both grinned at each other as we stepped towards each other and my right hand found his left and my left hand slid onto his shoulder. I felt Ben's right hand slide onto my left hip and we both started to slowly waltz as our song 'faithfully' started to play.

"It would appear-" Ben started as he started to grin down at me.

"That we are married" he teased.

"It would appear so" I chuckled.

"Ben come here" I said and I pulled my hand away from his.

"What?" Ben asked as his face started to drop into concern.

"Oh" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug; I felt both his arms wrap around my waist and we started to rock slightly on the spot.

"I love you so much" I said as I pulled away but I kept my hands behind the back of his head.

"I love you so much as well" he said lovingly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you for agreeing to do this" I said as we started to stare into each other's eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked.

"Of course" I said happily as we still rocked in time with the song.

"I was thinking about asking you to do this anyway" he admitted.

"Maybe not this soon admittedly" he chuckled.

"But if we didn't do this I guessed I would have felt that our wedding was unfinished" he continued.

"All these other parts" he said.

"The dinner" he added.

"The speeches" he interjected.

"The first dance" he said lovingly as he brushed his nose against mine.

"The garter removal" he finished with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't remind me" I whined.

"Hey I'm looking forward to it" he teased as he pretended to pull a sad face to show that he was hurt.

"Of course you are!" I said sarcastically.

"What man doesn't want to be under his wife's wedding dress?" I added as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" he teased as he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"I'll promise I'll not tease you too much" he flirted before he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"That's what later on is for" he muttered into my ear.

"Ben play nice" I flirted.

"How can I?" He asked over my shoulder.

"When my wife is teasing me" he accused.

"How?" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Mal I don't think you know how beautiful and sexy you look right now" he purred.

"Ben I don't think you realise how handsome and sexy you look right now" I countered.

"If I am completely honest-" I started.

"I'm very close to ripping this off" I said as I slid my hand onto his jacket and pulled on it slightly. I wasn't lying; I was so close to breaking point. I wanted and needed Ben so much but we both knew that it was too early to retire to our bedroom; we had to be patient but by the looks of it - it was torturing the both of us.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed.

"Don't tease me" he warned me.

"Or else what?" I flirted. I watched as Ben opened his mouth to say something but he stopped when someone patted him on the shoulder.

"I think it is my turn to dance with my sister" Jay said. Me and Ben both looked at each other and Ben nodded and he quickly bowed at me and walked up to his mother (who handed Edward to Adam) and they started to dance. This lead on to a long night of dancing which no one wanted to end.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Evie say as I was talking to Jordan.

"Yeah" I slurred as I looked over to her.

"It's time" she advised smugly.

"It's time for what?" I stupidly asked.

"Garter" she replied.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Do it for Ben" she reminded me as she stepped towards me.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Ok" I said nodding.

"Let's go" I said as I stood up and looked up and noticed that Ben was talking to his father and Chad.

"Ben!" Evie called as she started to lead me towards a chair that had been placed on the dance floor.

"What?" He asked as he looked up.

"It's time" she replied.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened and he quickly stepped towards me.

"Right" he said and a smirk spread across his face. He then led me to the chair and helped me down.

"Don't make a meal of this" I begged as I watched as he started to kneel down.

"Don't spoil this for me Mal" he teased and I watched as he quickly pulled my dress up and climbed underneath. I felt him pull it down which made me nearly laugh - there was no way Ben would let anyone see what he was doing under my skirt. But then a thought came to me - _Ben is probably about to tease me!_ I felt Ben's breath against my inner tight and I gripped the seat with both hands and I heard Evie chuckle which made me roll my eyes at her.

I then bit my bottom lip as I felt Ben's lips press against my inner thigh next to my garter; which made me nearly moan.

"Ben!" I breathed.

"Remember we are around people" I muttered which made him chuckle. I again had to suppress the moans that wanted to escape from my mouth as Ben's kisses up and down my leg was causing a knot to build up in my stomach. _Lucifer help you later on Adams!_ I thought to myself. I then sighed in relief as I felt Ben's teeth slide against my skin and the garter started to loosen on my leg and it started to slide down my right leg. However Ben decided to tease me a bit more; as when the garter got to my knee he decided to place one kiss to my knee cap which nearly made me jolt off the seat. I heard him chuckle at me before he slowly dragged the garter down and resurfaced from the bottom of my dress, looking very happy with himself.

"Are you quite finished?" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe" he teased.

"Maybe not" he chuckled as he slid closer to me in between my legs and pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.


	17. Epilogue

**Here it is; the moment that some of you have been waiting for! Sorry it has taken a while to get to this point; it's just the problem of juggling stories. Also MAJOR CONTENT WARNING! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox. **

* * *

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Ben say as we both walked up to our bedroom door. I looked up at him; there was a burning in my stomach as the knot tightened. The need for Ben was building up and I was close to jumping at him and ripping his clothes off; however I knew that it wouldn't be long before we were making love to each other.

"To our room" I said and I noticed that my voice sounded husky.

"Not like that you are not" he teased.

"Eh?" I said confused but before I could say or do anything Ben quickly opened the door then picked me up in a bridal style hold and carried me into the room, kicking the door closed behind us. Ben then carried me to the bed and rested me down and as I looked up I noticed that he was looking me up and down.

"So here we are" I flirted.

"Here we are" Ben repeated as I pursed my lips together. I started to feel nervous; of course me and Ben had had sex before but this time it felt different and I wanted to make sure that it was perfect - for the both of us.

"Mal is something wrong?" Ben quickly asked.

"No" I said as I shook my head as I pulled my hair out of it it's now loose bun.

"You sure?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

"You look like you have something on your mind" he noted.

"I do" I admitted as I put all the bobby pins down on the side as I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair to check for more.

"Well?" Ben prompted.

"I'm nervous" I admitted as I looked at Ben.

"About what?" Ben asked sincerely as he took both of my hands in his.

"Making love to you" I confessed.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I know we have done it before Ben; it just feels different this time" I explained.

"A good different" I amended as I watched as his face dropped.

"We haven't really consummated our marriage yet have we? So this is a big very deal and for some reason when I just realised that fact walking up the stairs it made me start to get nervous" I confessed as I pulled my right hand free from his hands and placed it on Ben's chest.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he digested what I had just said.

"Yeah" he added.

"I didn't think of it like that" he finished as he moved his hand up from his lap and he started to stroke my hand that was now against his chest.

"Sorry if I am ruining everything" I said nervously.

"You're not" he disagreed.

"You're being perfect" he said lovingly which made me smile.

"Ben come here" I said and I quickly pulled Ben into a hug.

"Just give me a second" I advised over his shoulder.

"And then we can help each other out of our clothes" I added.

"Without ripping" I teased as I pulled away and jabbed him on the nose with my right index finger.

"Of course" he chuckled.

"We don't want to get wrong off Evie" he joked.

"No we don't" I agreed as we stared at each other for a few seconds. I then decided that I was ready to be with Ben how a wife is meant to be with her husband on their wedding night so I quickly kissed Ben. Ben reacted to the kiss quickly and he reached up and cupped my face and deepened the kiss. I then slowly pulled away and we both smiled at each other; I then stood up and stood in front of Ben. I then felt Ben slowly and carefully untie my lace bodice and pull the concealed zip down to the dress so it loosened around me. After he did this I slowly slid the dress down and let it drop to the floor; after stepping out of the dress I then quickly picked the dress up and threw it over the nearest couch before turning and walking back to my eager husband. Before Ben could do or say anything I quickly climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he looked me up and down as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he shuffled back slightly so there was no danger of us falling off the bed.

"My sexy man" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My sexy woman" Ben said huskily before pressing his lips against mine.

"Mal I want you" Ben whined.

"And I want you" I said in a husky tone as I brushed my nose against his.

"Take me" I begged.

"Husband" I said bluntly which made Ben's eyes widen before he pressed his lips against mine. Our kiss started to get very heated as our tongues started to slide against each other's. As we started to get lost in the kiss; I quickly helped Ben out of his jacket, shirt, belt and trousers. Ben quickly stood up and kicked his shoes and socks off and I threw my shoes to the floor as I slid up the bed and I rested my head against one of the pillows.

I then watched as Ben slowly and suductively climbed next to me and he started to kiss me again as our hands started to roam over each other's bodies. I quickly broke away when I felt Ben's left hand find my left breast and he lightly squeezed it; I smiled at Ben before I pressed my lips against his again. Somewhere in the kiss Ben managed to get my bra off and I felt his mouth start to kiss my neck and my fingers got lost in his hair. I looked down at him and watched as Ben winked at me before he slid his mouth over my right nipple. I moaned loudly in pleasure as I felt Ben work against my chest; alternating between my breasts to make sure they both received the same amount of attention. This went on for a few minutes before I started to run my hands down his chest and stomach before I quickly slid my hand onto his member.

Ben quickly pulled away and groaned as I slowly started to pleasure him through his boxers; I watched as his eyes darkened in pleasure and I grinned to myself. I loved the fact that I was always going to be the only woman who saw Ben like this; he was mine and I was his and this is how it was going to stay. I started to become in patient so I quickly pulled his boxers down and slid my hands onto his member and squeezed him. I heard a loud guttural growl escape Ben's mouth; I smiled at him and I felt Ben's fingers trail down my body until they got to my already waiting and eager entrance. My breathing hitched as I felt Ben's fingers brushed against me; I heard him chuckle and when I looked up at him he had a smug look on his face.

I decided to teach Ben a lesson; so I quickly pulled my hands away and watched as his face dropped into confusion. Using the element of surprise I quickly shoved him onto his back and then quickly pulled his boxers fully off him; I quickly looked up at Ben and smiled at him. I then quickly picked up his eager member and I quickly slid him into my mouth. I was rewarded with a loud groan escaping Ben's mouth and I continued to use my hands on the bottom of his shaft where my mouth couldn't reach. I also decided to tease Ben further as I removed my right hand from his shaft and I started to lightly massage his testicles which made Ben start to moan my name loudly.

"Stop!" He called out after I had been doing this for a few minutes.

"Why?" I questioned as my face dropped after I pulled him from my mouth - _had I done something wrong?_

"My turn" Ben teased and he quickly sat up and span us around so I was now on my back and he was grinning at me. He pressed a kiss against my chest and he started to trial kisses down my body; each kiss igniting and enflaming the fire that was building in my stomach. I felt Ben quickly remove my pants and I sighed; I knew what was coming next and I wanted it and now! I needed Ben's touch to help me find release and I couldn't help but sigh again when I felt Ben's lips return to my skin.

My body started to drift off into a wave of pleasure that stopped when I felt Ben press a brief kiss against my clit that made me jolt up. I heard Ben chuckle as he did this again however this time he slid a finger inside of me and he started to work against me. I rested my hands against my chest as my husband continued to tease me with his mouth and fingers against my sensitive and oh so willing entrance. I felt as if I was on cloud nine; however this came to an abrupt end as Ben pulled his mouth and fingers from me. I was about to open my mouth to protest but I watched as he quickly rolled away from me and opened his bedside drawer then I knew what he was doing - he was getting a condom. I watched as he quickly put it on himself and I smiled at him as he crawled back to me - he obviously couldn't wait to have me.

"Ready my love?" Ben said lovingly as he started to stroke my entrance up and down with his member.

"Yes my beautiful husband" I advised as I smirked up at him.

"Are you?" I teased.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"I'm going to enjoy making love to you all night" Ben purred as he placed both of his hands next to my head.

"Same" I agreed. Ben then circled his hips a couple of times before he bucked his hips forward and he slid himself into me.

"Oh!" I cried out as I felt a wave of pleasure convulse through my body.

"Lucifer!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck and pulled him closer to me.

"What? Have I hurt you?" Ben said quickly as he pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"No" I quickly breathed.

"It's just I am really sensitive down there" I advised.

"Do you want to stop?" Ben asked nervously.

"NO!" I exclaimed and I quickly wrapped my legs around Ben and pulled him tight against me which made both me and Ben groan at the new sensation.

"Make love to me Ben!" I begged before I pressed my lips against Ben's and we started to fall into a long and loving kiss. I felt Ben start to slowly thrust in and out of me and we both groaned against each other's lips before we pulled away.

"Take me!" I begged.

"Please!" I shrieked as Ben started to pound into me. Pleasure started to rack through my body as Ben started to make love to me. We continued to rock against each other and both our moans and cries of pleasure filled the room. I watched as Ben's thrusts started to become more erratic and he started to grunt with each thrust.

I began to feel myself tighten around Ben when I suddenly and unexpectedly exploded in pleasure. I screamed out Ben's name and I heard Ben roar and I felt a warmth inside of me which told me that he was spelling himself into me. After we both had regulated our breathing Ben slowly pulled out of me which made me whine as I wasn't ready for him to leave me yet. Ben then pulled me to him and pulled the blanket around us both.

"I love you Mal" Ben breathed as he moved my sweat drenched hair from my face.

"I love you too Ben" I said before pressing a kiss to his chest before I looked up at him lovingly. Ben then quickly pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss and we both fell asleep in each other's arms both of us in complete bliss.


End file.
